Young Xehanort
|-| Young Xehanort = |-| Mysterious Figure = Summary Young Xehanort, referred to as the Unknown (謎の男 Nazo no Otoko) and the Mysterious Figure in the North American, PAL, and Final Mix versions of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, is a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and one of the main antagonists in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. This version of Xehanort is Xehanort as a teenager and was given the power to travel through and manipulate time itself to help his older self accomplish his goal of containing his essence in thirteen different vessels. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A Name: '''Xehanort, Unknown, Mysterious Figure '''Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Time Traveler, One of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness, Keyblade Wielder Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, and agility, Time Manipulation (able to stop time, slow down his enemies via time, travel through different time periods, and reverse the flow of time to either regain health or restart a battle from the very beginning), Flight/levitation, Energy Manipulation, Electromagnetic Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage creation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (ex. of the Fire, Ice, and Wind variations), Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Can create a barrier around him that also heals him if one attempts to hit him, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Invisibility, Telekinesis, can summon meteors from the sky to drop on his enemies Attack Potency: Large Planet level (capable of fighting Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Riku on equal ground) Speed: FTL+ (easily kept up with Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Riku) Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Class XMJ Durability: Large Planet level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several thousand kilometers with magic, dozens of meters with Keyblade telepathy, a couple of meters in regular melee Standard Equipment: A pair of Ethereal Blades that he can combine together into a dual-bladed weapon or lash out at his enemies as a whip, His Keyblade (which is a mix of his older self's and that of the No Name) that he can use to also transform into a whip or a blaster that shoots "time slowing" bullets. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: His time travel only allows him to travel to a point where an incarnation of himself exists (Basically not allowing him to go from anywhere before his birth or after his death). It's possible that he does not have the power of resist time manipulation itself despite his feats and control over it (it's also implied that Master Xehanort had to possess his younger self just to break through King Mickey's Stop spell). Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Birth by Sleep:' * X wave: Jumps back and releases an X-shaped shockwave from his blades that tracks the protagonist. * Spear Orbs: Summons several floating spheres that fire beams of energy at particular times. * Vanish: Xehanort turns invisible, with the only way he can be tracked being his weapons. * Raging Storm: Xehanort surrounds himself with three flame pillars, darting around the battlefield with the aid of teleportation to catch the enemy off-guard. * Whirlwind: Summons a tornado that scatters the protagonist's deck commands when it hits them while also dealing damage in the process. * Sonic attack: Quickly darts around the battlefield, knocking the protagonist high into the air when he hits them. * Duplication: Xehanort creates four clones of himself to overwhelm the enemy. Each of them can preform all his other attacks (Excluding Vanish) and have no set pattern of attacks. * Mega Flare: Xehanort summons a massive fireball that explodes, dealing great levels of damage. * Meteor: Summons a large meteor that causes a massive explosion. * Doom: Xehanort fires a web of energy at the enemy and starts a five second countdown. When it reaches zero, they experience instant death. The countdown also decreases by 1 second, giving the victims even less time to get out should they attempt to do so and making it hard for them as well. * Collision Magnet: Xehanort leaps into the air and casts out a lasso of energy that ensnares the enemy, pulls them up and slams them into the ground. * Renewal Barrier: Xehanort erects a barrier around himself that heals him if he's hit. * Time Reversal: At times when he is struck, Xehanort can reverse time by a few seconds for himself, allowing him to attack the enemy as they are reeling from their own attack. '-Dream Drop Distance:' * Wild Arcanum: His first basic attack. He spins his Keyblade in 180° several times, inflicting high chip damage. * Finish: Transforms his Keyblade into a whip, jumps up then swoops down and attacks. It doesn't deal a lot of damage, but it can knock his enemies away. * Whip Wave: Transforms his Keyblade into a whip and attacks three times. Each swipe fires an energy wave, dealing additional damage. * Flash Liner: He transforms his Keyblade again into a whip, and changes its shape to something of a cage trapping his enemy inside, where, if they cannot dodge out of it, is bombarded with spear orbs. * Guard Impact: Blocks his opponents frontal attacks and retaliates. Happens if Young Xehanort has taken a lot of damage in a short time. * Zero Shot: Scatters a burst of dark projectiles in a manner similar to the dark volley technique. His version causes his enemy to slow down should they get hit by even just one of these blasts. * Teleport Lock: Will frequently teleport around the battlefield. He can do this mid-combo as well, causing the enemies attacks to miss while simultaneously acting as attack cancels for him. Once he recieves enough damage, Xehanort will stop time and teleport to the center of the area, summoning a large clock. Should the clock not be broken, Xehanort resets time - and the battle - back to the start of the fight at full health. However should the enemy cause suffient damage to the clock, Xehanort will summons clones of himself to keep the enemy away while rewinding time to the start of the battle. '-Xehanort clones:' * Dual-wielding Dance: Every single one of his attacks is executed via two clones attacking simultaneously (the real Xehanort being inside the clock). * X-Blade: The clones simultaneously fire an X-shaped shockwave that track the target. * Raging Storm: The clones surround themselves in three vortexes of flame and chases down the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Healers Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Square Enix Category:Disney Category:Hax Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Organization XIII Category:Tier 5 Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Time Travelers